Times of the Past
by LordofAmus
Summary: Germany shares memories of him and Prussia after Prussia's death. NOT GERMANCEST! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Times of the Past. Ch. 1**

**A/N:** Hikari here is starting yet another story while I already have an ass load of stuff to do! The chapters are gonna be short for the most part. Every one but the first is just memories and as we all know, memories get distorted after a while. Also, all these will be based on my sister and I. Not down to a T but the general idea. And since I'm the oldest and awesomest I shall be Prussia and by sis shall be Germany even though she's too hyper for Germany! I might try to get some of these published when I get older do keep a look out. ;)

Disclaimer: Does not own.

_I open my lungs dear  
>I sing this song at funerals, no rush.<br>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush  
>A baby boy you've held so tightly,<br>This pain it visits almost nightly  
>Missing hotel beds,<br>I feel your touch.  
><em>

_I will wait dear  
>A patient of eternity, my crush.<br>A universal still, no rush.  
>No dust will ever grow on this frame,<br>One million years, and I will say your name.  
>I love you more than I can ever scream.<br>_

_We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I loved you as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head  
>But I promised you that I will see you again, again.<br>_

_I sit here and smile dear.  
>I smile because I think of you and I blush.<br>These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
>A fuss is made of miles and travel,<br>Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
>A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.<br>_

_We booked our flight those years ago  
>You said you loved me as you left me.<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
>But I promised you I will see you,<br>_

_We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regrets no longer in my head,  
>But I promised you and now I'm home again<br>Again  
>Again<br>Again  
>Again<br>Again  
>I'm home again<br>_

The Morticians Daughter by Black Veil Brides  
><span>

~*~*~

_Germany's POV_

While we are country representations, we still have lives outside of our jobs. Our jobs dictate most of our lives but we still have a special part that belongs just to us. While our friends and lovers might change over the course of history, one thing will always remain the same.

My name is Ludwig Bielschmidt, the country of Germany. I once had an older brother named Gilbert. In many ways, people could say he was a bad role model. He was loud, obnoxious, greedy, and cocky. He never thought before he spoke and got evolved in many wars. He was a drinker and was therefore almost always drunk.

But in many ways that people didn't see he was the best role model I could have asked for. I always looked up to him. He always seemed so big and brave and undefeatable. I wanted to be just like him but I couldn't be loud like him or so overly confident. From him I learned that I had to branch out in my own and become my own person even though some of his quality's managed to stick with me.

What other people didn't see was how he was with me. He tried to teach me the ropes of life and how to be a good country. He taught me important values that I would later realize only after his death how vital they were.

Looking back long after his death I can still picture him perfectly. Milky white skin, snow white hair, red eyes always narrowed, mouth permanently frozen in a smirk no matter where he was. He always walked with his strong shoulders back and chest puffed out. No matter where he went, his presence was easily felt whenever he walked into the room.

He would come over snickering over Hungary or Austria or Gilbird and ruffle my hair, much to my embarrassment. Had I appreciated him as much as I do now back then, I would have been a better brother for him when he needed me.

He was strong and defiant right to the end. He died with that damn smirk on his face. He was gone and as over used this statement is, not forgotten. He left me with a life time's worth of memories that could make me smile even through the darkest moments.

Isn't it funny how some memories fade or slowly get changed and morphed in your mind while others remain clear? Those older memories were so fuzzy in my mind that I had almost forgotten them until I stumbled upon my brother's vast library of journals. I read meticulously over a long period of time until I had read them all. An entry of every day of his life. An entire countries life nestled within the pages of hundreds if not thousands of books as clear as black and white.

I will tell you of some of those memories so that you don't make the same mistake as I have. Just ask yourself right now, of you were to be struck down right where you are right at this very moment, would you have any regrets? Most likely you do. It's never too late to fix some of your regrets. Your life is not yet bound between the covers of a book; you can still go back and fix the regrets.

What I also mean to do is share some of my most cherished memories with you. I often think of these times whenever I get stuck in a ditch to help boost me out. When you read these, please occasionally stop and try to think about a deeper meaning or how it would fit into your life. Some might be more serious than others but they all have their own meaning and purpose, just like the moments in your life!

Even those old, dusty memories in the far corners of your brain will mean something if you look hard enough.

I guess that is all I have to say at the moment. I'm sure you're tired of my blabbing. Heh. Well I'll be quiet and leave you to read on.

**A/N:** Please comment. I'd love to hear what you guys think is the meaning and all that happy horse shit! :D Thanks for reading. It'll get better, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Times of the Past. Ch. 2**

**A/N:** Just so you know, this isn't in order by date. It's pretty random. Oh, and for this chapter, just pretend there are roads and bikes back in Germania's time. DX

It was a lovely summer day. The sky was blue and the air was warm with a cool breeze to cool it down. It was the perfect day to go bike riding and it was just what the Bielschmidt brothers did..

A young, six year old (by appearance) Ludwig, hurried out the door behind his older brother. His little legs couldn't keep up with Gilbert's longer legs and there was soon a distance between them.

"Wait for me!" Ludwig wailed. Gilbert stopped, turning partially around and grinned at his little brother.

"Can't keep up with the awesome me, can you?" Gilbert snickered, his hands akimbo.

Ludwig pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just because your bigger than me!"

"And not as awesome. Kesese!" Gilbert laughed. Ludwig glared at him until Gilbert stopped laughing.

"I bet I can ride my bike faster!" Ludwig challenged him. He smirked, knowing Gilbert couldn't resist a challenge. He always took up a chance to show how awesome he is.

"Pfft! Sure! I'll beat you no sweat!" Gilbert exclaimed, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Cannot!" Ludwig spat back defiantly.

"Can too!" Gilbert retorted.

"Cannot!" Ludwig repeated.

"Ok then. If you're so sure you can beat me then how about we have a race!" Gilbert offered.

Ludwig smiled. "You're on!"

The two brothers ran to their bikes painted as their flags. They road down the road until they reached the abandoned house with the large, circular drive way.

"Ok, first one to finish five laps-"

"Ten!" Ludwig interrupted. Gilbert smirked.

"Alright, ten then. First one to finish ten laps wins." Gilbert told him.

"What do I win when I win?" Ludwig asked.

"You mean when I win? If I win, you have to do my chores for a whole week!" Gilbert said.

"And if I win?" Ludwig asked.

"Name your price." Gilbert told him, just to humor him because he knew he would win.

"You have to eat a worm!" Ludwig giggled. Gilbert allowed a small snicker at the thought of eating a worm but agreed anyway. He shook Ludwig's hand to seal the deal.

The two brothers lined up on the one longer side of the oval. The both sat on the bikes, leaning over the handlebars slightly.

"On your mark..." Gilbert said, glancing over at Ludwig before looking back ahead, "Get set..."

"Go!" Both Gilbert and Ludwig exclaimed. As fast as they could, they both started turning their pedals, quickly picking up speed. Ludwig hugged close to the inside of the circle. He slowed down slightly as he approached the turn. Gilbert sped on past, almost going off the black top.

Gilbert easily pulled ahead. Ludwig pedaled harder to try and catch up but Gilbert's white hair disappeared around the next turn before he got up to full speed.

They kept going as fast as they could. The warm summer air whipped past their faces and blew their hair back. They got tired about half way through but neither wanted to give in.

Over halfway through, Ludwig approached a corner. He was going faster than usual and took a sharp turn. Having just shed his training wheels, he still wasn't that good at steering or balance. His bike tipped over and tossed him onto the hard, unforgiving concrete. Luckily he was wearing a helmet so his head wasn't hurt but his knee got skinned and started bleeding.

Ludwig started crying, covering his knees and not trying to get up.

Gilbert heard his brother start crying and instantly got worried. He pedaled faster until he saw Ludwig at the corner and slowed down. His mind jumped to horrible conclusions when he saw Ludwig trapped under his bike and howling like an animal in a snare.

Gilbert halted his bike and hurried over to Ludwig, "What's wrong?" he asked, looking over him. He noticed the scrapes, mostly on his knee and quickly understood.

"I-I f-fell!" Ludwig sniffled. Gilbert offered a hand.

"Let's get you home and Germania can look at that knee for you." Gilbert told him. Ludwig shook his head.

"I-It hurts!" he cried. His face was red and streaked with tears and boogers. Gilbert resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're such a baby. Hold onto my neck, I'll carry you." Gilbert instructed him. He pulled the bike off of Ludwig and slipped his arms under his knees and back. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his neck as Gilbert scooped him up.

"When did you get so heavy?" Gilbert asked when he picked him up. Ludwig sniffed but couldn't help but giggle. Gilbert carried his brother home, frequently having to stop and adjust positions. Once home, Germania put a band aid over Ludwig's knee.

"Oh Ludwig?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig glanced over at his brother. "Ja?"

Gilbert smirked at him. "I wouldda won if you hadn't been a baby and fallen!"

**A/N:** Please review! I'd love to heave suggestions/comments/questions/concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Times of the Past. Ch. 3**

**A/N:** Please be sure to read and review! I'd love to know how to improve my writing!

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own Hetalia.

Gentle waved lapped up against sandy shores. Sea gulls squawked and flew in search of a meal. A gentle breeze combed over the trees and underbrush, cooling down the humid air. The beach was empty albeit the animals and two small boys with their grandfather.

If the day had been normal, they would have stripped to their bathing suits and charged into the water with shrieks of joy. However, the two brothers had constantly been at each other's throats for the past few days. Their grandfather, Germania, was hoping a trip to the beach would put a halt to their constant bickering.

The two brothers silently stomped down the hill leading to the beach with their arms crossed over their chest. They both avoided eye contact but searched for any chance to ridicule the other. The ocean caught their attention and neither could resist the temptation to go for a swim and cool down.

The waves splashed up against their bellies; Ludwig's significantly tanner than Gilbert's milky white albino skin. It was a rare treat for Germania to let Gilbert go to the beach. His skin was exceptionally sensitive to the sun and the sun could easily damage his scarlet eyes. Despite their argument, Gilbert couldn't resist grinning at this rare treat and let out a burst of dynamic laughter.

Ludwig cast a side glance at his jovial brother splashing around euphorically in the salty waves. Gilbert was generally a very titillated person but seeing Gilbert enjoying his treat alone didn't seem right.

"Hey boys, come look at this!" Germania called from the shore, halting Ludwig about to splash his brother in mid-action. Gilbert reluctantly walked out of the water; clearly surprised by how easy it was to move when a wave washed past him as opposed to when it ebbed away.

The two brother's eyes followed Germania's pointing fingers to where they could see a beautiful sunset. A sliver of a sun could just be seen over the horizon. The sky around it was a mosaic of deep purples, vibrant pinks and stunning blues.

Gilbert took a glance and quickly dismissed the scenery. He had little interest in sunsets (though he would near the end of his life when he little things he had taken for granted suddenly held so much meaning) so instead he investigated the rest of the beach. It seemed to stretch endlessly, much to his astonishment. Thin trees grew about 50 feet away from the shore in the sand. There weren't many big trees as a result of this which disappointed the avid tree-climber. He scanned the sand nearby for anything interesting. Near the tree line away from the shore was a grayish blob that instantly caught Gilbert's attention.

He left his guardian and his brother to look at the sunset while he went to examine the blob. As he neared he realized it was a huge fish. The fish was at least a foot and a half long. Most of the scales and skin had rotted away except for most of the head and tail leaving ashen bone exposed in the middle. What made Gilbert inquisitive about was the size of the fish and the distance between it and the water.

"Germania! Germany, come look at this!" he hollered. Both blonds turned their head and joined Gilbert by the fish. Ludwig's blue eyes widened and nearly bugged out of his eyes when he saw the huge fish.

"Woah! That's so cool! Look at that fish! It's huge!" Ludwig squealed. Germania looked at it indifferently. He turned back to look at the sunset while the two boys crowded the dead animal. Ludwig bent down and scooped up a large pebble.

"What are you doing, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"I'm going to see if I can break its head open!" Ludwig exclaimed proudly. He threw the rock down to the fish but narrowly missed. With a frustrated sigh, Ludwig picked up another pebble.

Gilbert was oddly disturbed by this sight. This was a huge fish; a grand fish that any fisher would be proud to catch. In hungry times, Gilbert would later on dream of this fish with a strong desire. He'd wake up with saliva dripping from his jaws and his stomach rumbling loud enough to wake an army. He hated to see his brother trying to destroy the beauty of the fish. It was already dead and had no use to anyone other than an almost mystical thing to see and Ludwig was trying to destroy its beauty.

"Ludwig, stop!" Gilbert shouted angrily. Ludwig scowled, now angry at Gilbert again for trying to tell him what to do. He threw the rock down again. This time, it struck the fish's head but didn't break it. If Ludwig had been paying attention to his brother, he would have seen his cringe or the unusual look on his face.

"Ludwig, stop!" Gilbert repeated, his tone even sharper than before.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ludwig retorted, throwing yet another rock at the fish. Gilbert glared at him murderously.

"Gott, you're such a pain! I hate you!" Gilbert shouted, his face turning beat red in anger. He couldn't stand to see Ludwig trying to bash its head open any longer. He turned on his knee and stormed away from Ludwig and Germania and retreated down the beach, back straight and shoulders back as a soldier would.

He marched down the beach, getting even madder with each step. He lost track of how long he walked but he found that he would start to relax and forget about the fish but would get even angrier than before when he would find another dead fish. He must have walked for hours since the sun went lower in the sky and he was able to count 23 dead fish and 13 dead birds. He ended up turning around eventually and walked back.

Germania and Germany soon appeared at the same area. Gilbert felt his heart sink. For one matter, no one had tried to follow him or even looked concerned. For another matter, Gilbert was probably going to be in big trouble.

He was correct of course, both Germania and Germany yelled at him and cast him angry, scornful looks. Gilbert stated away from them, hating the numb feeling he felt whenever he did things like that. He liked it better when he got in trouble and he could feel excited over his achievement. He had only achieved in running away from his problems for only a few hours but at least he had calmed down.

Ludwig and Gilbert eventually went back to acting their normal selves within a few days although no one ever admitted that they acted poorly or that they were sorry (much to Ludwig's and Gilbert's regret).

Being brothers, they shared an unbreakable bond that nothing could ever break. War, bosses, land and personal life tried to create a rift between them but they were able to overcome any obstacle and still stay best friends. Even death was just a mountain for them to overcome. Ludwig missed his brother more than he could ever say but he knew he would meet him again one day along with Germania and Fritz. He would just have to live his life to the fullest until the time came that he would join his family on the other side of the mountain where they could mend any regrets and go swimming in the ocean without worrying about being burned by the sun.


End file.
